The Meeting
by blankdreamer
Summary: Soul?" A voice called. He paused. "That's a funny name." SoulxMaka one-shot


**This is for one of my new favorite anime! SOUL EATER! Woot! I love this anime! Well, anyway, here's the story. **

**BTW this is my first Soul Eater fic, so love me!**

**Soul Eater**

**The Meeting**

The boy roughly broke out of his mother's grasp.

"Mom, I can put on that tie by myself." The boy complained as he began to tie the tie around his neck.

The boy's mother sighed and waved him away, "Soul, just make sure you get there in time." She walked out of the room.

Soul snorted, _I don't even want to go. _

He tied on the tie and quickly threw a black blazer on. He fixed his hair to that peculiar angle.

He smiled at the mirror and saw his teeth shine.

Soul stared at the sharp angles of his teeth.

Then he looked to the table, he frowned when he picked up a small white tag.

"Hm. Weapon. That makes me sound like a heartless tool." He snorted again and pinned the tag onto his blazer.

He walked out of his large room and walked down the stairs. He sighed when he saw his mother blowing her nose and crying.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Soul!" she blew her nose, "You're growing up so fast!" she sobbed but suddenly toughened up. "Get there early, and make sure you find a mister or whatever."

Soul stiffened, "It's meister, mom, I have to find a meister."

_My mom doesn't even know anything about me._

His mom now rolled her eyes and added, "Whatever, but remember, you're playing the piano for the event."

Soul sighed again and walked outside. He opened the door and before his mom could shout anything else he slammed it.

_Tch. Typical mom._

He hopped onto his motorcycle and sped away as quickly as possible the Shinigami's House.

-

-

-

-

She straightened out her green and red striped tie.

She threw on her yellow vest and layered her black jacket atop of it.

"You can do this, Maka."

She mouthed to herself.

She pulled on her gloves and sharply snapped them against her skin.

She smiled as she held up her white tag.

"Meister."

She pinned it on and walked out of her apartment.

She locked the door and hummed happily.

"I'll make my weapon the greatest death scythe ever."

She smiled and tightened her pigtails.

"Get ready world,"

She walked all the way to the Shinigami's house and opened the large very symmetric doors.

"Here I come."

-

-

-

-

Soul parked his bike on the sidewalk ignoring the fact there was a "NO BIKES ALLOWED" sign in front of it.

No one would ever tow an Evans's belonging.

He walked up the stairs and looked towards the huge doors.

He then looked up and mumbled,

"If I ever even get a partner, I will definitely become the strongest weapon ever."

While a small crooked smile he walked into the huge party room.

A blast of cool air hit him as the doors opened.

He frowned immediately.

He was the only one who had dressed up.

Soul shrugged it off and walked to the grand piano placed in the corner of the room.

People began to stare at him as he strode across the room.

Soul ignored them.

He sat at the piano and saw that there was a song that wanted to be played.

He snorted and closed the book, he had memorized every song there was.

Mechanically, Soul began to play.

His fingers barely even touching the keys.

A soft classical sound started to fill the room, and suddenly there was a silence.

The whole room directed their attention to the white-haired kid playing a wonderful masterpiece…

Then people began to talk and grow comfortable.

Soul saw that matches were being instantly made.

He saw a boy with blue hair approach him.

"HEYYYY YOU!"

Soul looked up and smiled.

"Yo."

"I'm BLACKSTAR!"

Soul nodded and then said, "Are you looking for a weapon?"

Black Star pumped a fist in the air and nodded furiously, "YUP!"

Soul winced at the loudness of this kid's voice, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Black Star snorted, "I thought so, but whatever, what kind of weapon are you?"

Soul smiled, "I'm a scythe."

"Yuck. It makes me feel all depressed."

"Yeah, you can go and shut up and leave."

Black Star waved, "Seeya later anyway…?"

"Soul. Soul Eater."

He intentionally left out his last name, because secretly he hated that life.

…

…

"Soul?" a voice called, "That's a funny name."

-

-

-

-

Maka walked around asking anyone if they needed a technician but everyone said, "No."

She sighed and reached a corner of the room.

Maka noticed that everyone had cleared away from that corner.

She pushed through the crowd and saw the mysterious player playing on the large piano.

She walked up behind him as a blue haired kid walked away.

She listened to him play.

_He plays like that intricate song is nothing to him._

She smiled.

"Soul?"

He stopped playing, probably surprised.

"That's a funny name."

-

Soul saw Maka standing over him and greeted her with a small smile.

"Whatever, and what's your name?" he chuckled, "Tiny Tits?"

Maka scowled and quickly took out a book and chopped him on the head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul rubbed his head and spat, "I don't even know you! Why the hell are you hitting me?"

Maka smiled and regained her cheeriness, "Are you a weapon?"

Soul snorted, "Read the tag, idiot."

Maka twitched and fought the urge to chop him again.

"What kind of weapon are you?"

Soul turned to the piano and began to play again.

"I'm a scythe."

He looked back at her reaction, and saw she was nodded approvingly.

"So, do you want to be my weapon?"

Soul paused for a second.

"Sure, but be warned, this is my soul."

He played a creepy smile on his face and began playing his soul.

The notes were dark, but it was beautiful.

The tune somehow was sarcastic, teasing, and scary.

Soul suddenly cut off the song right before it reached its climax.

"So what do you think?"

Maka blinked and giggled, "Beautiful."

Soul nodded, "Yeah, I know, I'm pretty sexy."

Maka bonked him on the head and said, "We definitely need some time to connect to each other."

Soul stood up, partially showing Maka that he was taller her, and grabbed her hand.

"We can go to the balcony."

Soul dragged her there, earning some weird stares from random people.

Pretty soon they were out of the loud and claustrophobic room in out in the vast fresh air.

Soul leaned on the railing and mumbled, "I'm Soul Eater. Who are you?"

Maka held her hand out and said, "I'm Maka Alburn!"

Soul ignored her and questioned on, "So do you think we can sync up our souls?"

Maka shrugged, "I guess, here give me your hand."

Soul lifelessly lifted his hand and put it in her face.

Maka held his hand and suddenly felt attached and drawn to him.

"Do you feel it, Soul?"

Soul closed his eyes and smiled showing his pointed teeth, "Yeah."

"It feels good."

"…"

Maka blushed and then shook it off.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Soul paused, "Yeah, but what were you going to ask?"

"Wanna live with me? It gets lonely in my apartment." Maka played with her pigtails and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, I'll live with you, but another warning, I'm not really the 'calm' type." He admitted.

Maka nodded, "Cool, so what are you, a cool type?" she added sarcastically.

Soul tapped his lip, "Yeah, I want to be as cool as possible," He eyed Maka, "So don't ruin my status."

Maka slapped his arm, "I won't."

Soul rubbed his arm, "Hitting people you don't even know?" he mumbled, "You trust everyone too easily."

Maka smiled suddenly and looked him in the eye.

"I trust you because you are my weapon, I'm responsible for your safety, Soul."

She held his hand.

It lay limp in hers.

Soul chuckled and said,

"I'm your weapon, I'll always be there for you, as defense and as a friend."

He held her hand between his.

Maka started to tear up.

She quickly wiped her eyes.

Soul laughed again,

"Are you… crying?"

Maka pouted,

"N-no!"

Soul sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm yours now.

You'll never be alone,

And I won't ever let you get hurt."

He paused.

"I may seem aloof and indifferent,

But since you chose me and I agreed,

I will do anything for my master."

Maka nodded,

"Thank you Soul.

And since you're protecting me,

I'll protect you too.

And I'll always be there to hold you.

Literally."

Soul smiled and held her shoulders.

"Just don't get into any lame fights."

Maka nodded and gave Soul a hug.

Maka buried her head in his chest and whispered,

"Thank you."

Soul uneasily patted her back.

"Once again, Tiny Tits, you're trusting me so easily,

I still don't know you…"

He awkwardly tried to pull away.

"I don't like physical contact."

Maka pulled away and punched his shoulder,

"You're weird."

Soul shrugged,

"I have to go back in and play the piano."

Maka looked down.

"Wanna come?"

Maka jumped up and squealed, "Yup!"

Soul shook his head and motioned her to come.

Maka smiled and held his hand,

"This is the beginning of a very tight friendship,

Don't you think so, Soul?"

Soul nodded and walked to the piano.

He sat down but he didn't start playing immediately.

Maka tilted her head,

"Soul?"

He turned and smiled his lopsided smile,

"I'm just waiting for you to sit down next to me."

Soul patted the side of the bench and Maka skipped over.

Soul began to play as soon as Maka sat down.

Maka watched in awe as his fingers danced along the many keys.

Soul smirked and continued to play.

-

-

-

-

The party soon ended and Soul and Maka are outside by Soul's bike.

-

-

-

-

Soul sat on his bike and said,

"Oi! Tiny Tits! Sit down behind me and hold on tight!"

Maka ignored that crude name and sat behind him.

"Hold on to what?"

Soul started to speed away from the Shinigami's House as he said,

"Me."

After a while Maka grew tired and she fell asleep on his back still holding on tightly.

Soul sighed after looking at her sleeping form.

"Maka, this could either turn into a tight friendship…"

He braked in front of her apartment and continued.

"Or some silly love-comedy kind of relationship."

End.

**

* * *

**

I think this had a very, very scattered plot, but whatever, was it good? Bad? Horrible? Fantastic?

**Review.**

**And…**

**SOUL EATER FTW!**

**Yo, **

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
